Fake
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: desafio da senhorita Mizuki... triangulo ShunJuneMime.


Fake

Acordou sem entender as dores pelo corpo. Acordou tentando lembrar onde estava. O que tinha feito. Acordou sem saber o que ele fazia ao seu lado.

Os cabelos verdes espalhavam-se em desalinho pelo chão ainda manchado de sangue. O respirar era rápido e entrecortado, típico de quem dorme um sono intranqüilo. Pousou seus olhos azuis nele, sem qualquer expressão. Ainda não entendia aquilo. Shun estava com Mime. E, ainda assim, estava ali com ela.

Lembrava-se de cada detalhe de tudo o que havia acontecido. E, como sabia a cada segundo que estiveram juntos, arrependia-se. Estava arrependida de ter ido até ali atrás dele. Por esperar encontrar naqueles olhos verdes o mesmo amor de tantos anos atrás.

Eram apenas adolescentes quando aquilo havia acontecido. Mas ela não conseguia esquecer. Não conseguia se desligar dos momentos que haviam tido, juntos. Daquilo que ela havia chamado por tanto tempo de amor. Mas ela já não sabia qual era o nome certo para o que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Carinho. Paixão selvagem. Desejo. Amizade. Afeição. Mas não amor. Os olhares verdadeiramente apaixonados iam todos para Mime. E chegava a hora de encarar a verdade amarga.

Ela não conseguira esquecer. E Shun amava demais. Esse era seu erro. Shun amava demais para deixá-la ir embora. Amava demais para conseguir dizer que a havia esquecido. Amava demais e por isso não conseguia evitar magoá-la. Amava, mas era um outro tipo de amor.

Um amor carinhoso. Um amor que algum dia talvez tivesse sido real, mas o tempo transformara em amizade. Um amor que, por uma noite, eles tentaram fingir que existia. Pelos velhos tempos. Pelos tempos que não voltavam.

Se lembrava de cada detalhe do que havia feito. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Uma semana? E parecia mais...

Se lembrava de ter ido ao Santuário procurando por ele... De não tê-lo encontrado lá... De alguém lhe contando que ele estava em Asgard... Já há algum tempo. Mas não se lembrava de alguém ter tido coragem de lhe dizer o porquê da permanência de Shun em Asgard.

Ela não esqueceria tão cedo da expressão de Shun ao encontrá-la ali. Assim como ela não esqueceria de sua própria ao encontrá-lo, acompanhado daquele belo ruivo. Mime era seu nome. E Mime era esperto. Havia levado menos tempo para perceber o que se passava do que June e Shun para perceber que, depois de tantos anos, finalmente estavam ali. Cara a cara. Juntos. E não sabiam o que dizer ou fazer.

Conseguiram conversar de uma maneira, até certo ponto, amigável. Shun a havia apresentado como uma colega de treinamento e uma velha amiga. E não havia acreditado nas próprias palavras. Nem ele nem o ruivo. June estava tão chocada com tudo o que se passava diante de seus olhos que sequer registrara a informação. As únicas informações com as quais se preocupava eram: Aquele era Shun. Shun estava ali. Seu Shun. E não era mais tão seu assim; ela pensava ao ver a maneira como Mime possessivamente envolvia o garoto em seus braços.

Shun permanecia imóvel entre os braços fortes do guerreiro Deus. Não retribuía, não se desvencilhava, mostrando sua posição neutra naquela situação. June deu graças a Zeus pela máscara que escondia seu rosto chocado. Depois de tanto tempo... O que ela podia esperar? Seu anjo não era mais tão inocente assim.

Murmurou alguma coisa. Não sabia se havia sido um "Foi bom te encontrar. A gente se vê!" ou um "Tenho que ir, mas algum dia a gente se encontra de novo!" mas o que importava? Ambos soavam completamente falsos e absurdos além de significar a mesma coisa: "adeus".

Havia sido uma despedida, mas ela conseguira ir embora. Andou sem rumo pelas florestas frias de Asgard, seguindo de longe Shun e Mime. Não sabia por que o fazia. Nada de bom iria vir disso, ela tinha certeza.

"Quem era ela?" June ouvia a voz de Mime perguntando com um toque de ciúmes.

"Quem eu disse que ela era. Uma amiga."

"Você me conhece e sabe que eu não acreditei nisso antes. Por que eu acreditaria, agora?"

"Por que eu estou dizendo. Ela não significou nada para mim." June queria sair dali. Fazer aquilo parar. Ignorar aquelas palavras. Mas ela apenas permaneceu ali, fingindo que elas não machucavam.

"Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ela. O que ela era? Uma ex-namorada? Uma namorada pendente, o quê?" era o tom calmo de Mime que se alterava.

Shun não abriu a boca. June prendeu a respiração como se aquela resposta fosse uma segunda chance. 'Meu primeiro amor'. Os dois pensaram juntos, sem saber. Do alto de toda a sua pieguice aquelas eram as palavras que definiam perfeitamente o que eles significavam um para o outro.

Mas Shun não as disse. Apenas ficou parando olhando para Mime, sem poder reafirmar que a amazona não era nada. O silêncio era cortado apenas pelo vento e pela respiração pesada de Shun e do ruivo. June sentia como se tivesse esquecido o que era respirar.

E foi depois de penosos momentos de silêncio que Mime cometeu o primeiro de uma série de erros que todos eles cometeriam. O ruivo virou as costas e foi embora.

"Mime! Mime!" Shun gritou, mas não teve coragem de ir atrás do guerreiro Deus. Porque não saberia o que dizer. Porque sabia que ele estava certo. Porque não queria realmente impedi-lo; queria apenas ficar sozinho.

June não sabia como se sentir. Estavam próximos demais e ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se queria falar com ele e ouvir aquela resposta. Mas estava ali. E merecia saber.

Aproximou-se devagar e nada disse. Ao perceber a amazona Shun lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente que ele também não sabia o que fazer. June oconhecia o bastante para saber como agir quando ele não sabia. Mas dessa vez estavam os dois completamente perdidos. Aquilo era difícil demais.

A amazona só tinha certeza de duas coisas: jamais devia ter ido até lá e já não tinha volta. Arrancou a máscara e beijou Shun como se fosse um Adeus. Pensou que fosse ser um beijo rápido.

Pretendia apenas beijá-lo, ser rejeitada e ir embora. Mas as coisas não aconteciam mais como ela planejava. E ela desistia de planejar conforme o beijo esquentava e todos os seus pensamentos se esvaíam.

As mãos de Shun passeavam com avidez e experiência pelo corpo da amazona. Os olhos azuis de June se arregalaram. Aquele não era o garoto que a deixara anos atrás na Ilha de Andrômeda. Trouxe as mãos dele de volta à sua cintura. Não sabia explicar, mas aqueles toques a incomodavam. Como se estivesse beijando alguém que não era Shun.

Os olhos verdes do garoto encontraram inquisitivos com os dela.

"Aqui não." Mentiu como se fosse aquele o motivo.

Shun parou e a olhou por algum tempo. E June sabia o que ele estava pensando. "'Aqui não', o quê?" sua confusão estava tão explícita... A loira sorriu.

"Você vai me dizer que não esperava que a gente fosse chegar a algo mais?"

"Não... Não, mas... Tudo está indo muito rápido... June..." ela não resistia quando ele hesitava ou demonstrava insegurança. Aquele sim, era o Shun da Ilha de Andrômeda. Aquele era o Shun que ela amava. Aquele era o Shun que ela havia ido procurar. Aquele era o Shun que a estava levando á loucura de excitação. Mas ele só o foi por um momento.

E apesar de tudo, ela o entendia. Ele nunca havia esperado aquilo. Ela nunca havia esperado vê-la de novo. E ele não queria trair Mime. Não queria trair o guerreiro Deus, mas a vontade de seu corpo era outra. Da mesma forma que a vontade de June não era ter Shun naquelas circunstâncias. Mas estavam os dois ali. Todo o passado voltando a eles naquele beijo. Não adiantava tentar ser racional, a amazona pensava. Não o havia sido nunca. Por que seria agora?

Shun abriu a boca; ia dizer alguma coisa. Provavelmente a rejeição pela qual ela havia esperado. Mas ela não podia ouvir aquilo agora. Calou-o com um beijo.

Separaram-se sem ar e Shun levantou-se segurando a mão da amazona.

"Aonde nós vamos?"

"Para a minha casa."

June olhou-o incrédula; a máscara firmemente segura na mão direita.

"Como assim? Com o Mime lá?"

"Claro. Nunca ouviu falar de Ménage a Trois?" riu ao ver a expressão da loira. "Estou brincando. Sempre que o Mime e eu temos uma briga, ele passa a noite fora remoendo. Eu conheço o Mime. Ele não volta pra casa tão cedo."

June hesitou um pouco antes de acompanhar os passos de Shun. Agora era tarde para voltar. Mas aquelas palavras haviam tornado real seu maior medo: ele não sabia mais quem ela era. Ele conhecia Mime agora. Mime. Ela era apenas uma velha amiga de infância. Alguém que voltava para curar uma antiga libido, para que o passado pudesse ser esquecido e enterrado.

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada entraram em um chalé simples de madeira. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar sabendo que retornariam à razão se o fizessem. A casa estava escura e deserta. Shun não acendeu qualquer luz. Havia lenha na lareira. Acendeu-a rapidamente, tendo feito isso antes tantas outras vezes.

Não conversaram. Não beberam. Não trocaram carícias. Não houve preliminares. Era como se aquilo fosse uma obrigação pela qual tinham que passar o mais rápido possível. Não era algo que Shun faria, June pensava. A culpa era dela. Ele estava novamente mudado por causa dela. Sentia-se mal por sua volta tê-lo abalado tanto assim. Mas esse sentimento logo deu lugar a uma excitação involuntária quando sentiu as mãos de Shun sobre seu casaco desabotoando-o às presas.

June não precisou da ajuda do garoto para arrancar rapidamente a blusa e a calça. Logo estava nua diante dele. Do único garoto que amara. Em circunstâncias que preferia esquecer.

O corpo de Shun, mais alvo que o normal após tantos meses naquele lugar gélido, também estava nu e colado ao dela. Logo as bocas também eram unidas num beijo cheio de paixão, libido, desejo, tesão e muito pouco do antigo amor.

As mãos, no começo, exploravam nervosas aos corpos um do outro. Logo, os toques já não a incomodavam conforme a excitação atingia níveis alarmantes. Ela o queria. Precisava dele. Tanto...

As mãos masculinas que acariciavam e massageavam os seios. As mãos de dedos de unhas longas que arranhavam deliciosamente, tingindo de vermelho as costas tão alvas. O fogo que rugia na lareira, contrastando com a neve que gemia lá fora. E o olhar azul de June que por um instante fugaz cruzou com os olhos vermelhos de Mime que, de fora, acompanhava a tudo.

E June não parou. Ou desviou o olhar. Continuava tomada da mesma paixão de antes, porém sabia que ela e Mime compartilhavam uma certeza: aquilo que ela fazia com Shun não era nada. Um ato irracional de carinho. Um gesto impensado de desejo. Tudo menos o que agora ela queria provar que era: amor.

Talvez o fosse, por parte dela. Pela parte dele havia algum amor e carinho. Mas havia muito mais forte o desejo contrastando com a relutância em trair o namorado e com a vontade de esquecer. De esquecer o que foram e a única maneira de fazer isso era enterrar as saudades. E era isso que Shun fazia.

E Mime e June sabiam disso. Os olhos azuis da amazona acompanharam cuidadosamente cada movimento felino quando o guerreiro Deus voltava a virar as costas e desaparecia no meio da neve com a óbvia conclusão de que Shun não o traía.

June continuava a responder mecanicamente aos estímulos do garoto que mantinha os olhos fechados, sem perceber nada. E o amor, o desejo e qualquer outro sentimento da amazona eram brusca e subitamente substituídos pela frustração e pela raiva. Afastou-se sem qualquer aviso e sem ousar encarar os olhos verdes inquisitivos. Não ia odiar em silêncio.

Os olhos verdes vigiaram atentamente cada movimento do corpo esguio e, antes que ele pudesse se dar conta, June voltava com um chicote.

"De onde você tirou isso?"

"Eu tinha reparado nele quando nós entramos aqui. Estava nessa casa."

"Devia ser do Mime da época em que ele andava de trenó..." Não teve tempo de continuar. O couro fazia barulhentamente contato com a pele alva fazendo o sangue aflorar. June não ia admitir ouvir aquele nome de novo. Não naquela noite. Aquela noite era para ser dela. Já não era... Mas ela tentaria fingir.

Ela não era a amazona de camaleão à toa. A força... A dominação... A agressividade... O sangue que lavava as costas claras pela qual caíam os cabelos verdes... A dor... A dor que não se comparava à excitação. Shun queria mais. Nunca havia sido dominado daquela maneira e isso o excitava. O excitava tanto... Queria mais, mas agora era sua vez...

O cosmo chamava sem perceber a corrente de Andrômeda. A armadura jazia naquela casa há algum tempo sem uso. June sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrendo o corpo conforme o metal frio envolvia seus pulsos... E ela se deixava envolver. Deixou-se dominar completamente tomada pelo desejo.

Logo, o chicote jazia no chão e June acorrentada à mercê do cavaleiro à sua frente. Ambos os olhares ansiosos com a novidade naquela noite que parecera tão previsível... Não sabiam mais o que iria acontecer.

Os pulsos da amazona chegavam a doer, tal era a força com a qual a corrente a envolvia. E ela mal sentia. Shun apanhou o chicote devagar como se quisesse antecipar para a loira cada movimento seu. Mas June mal podia esperar. Os olhos azuis não diziam; gritavam, claramente: "agora sou sua. Vem".

E ele foi. Os primeiros contatos do chicote com pele aconteceram em silêncio. Os próximos foram acompanhados pelos gemidos baixos e logo vieram os gritos. Conforme o sangue aflorava, os gritos. Conforme a dor aumentava. Conforme o prazer preenchia cada canto de sua mente afastando a mágoa junto com o pouco que lhe restava de razão. E com isso, os gritos.

Shun mal se dava conta do que acontecia à sua volta. Estava embevecido pela situação. Cada grito era prazer. O sangue que aflorava era prazer. E, em meio àquela noite conturbada, ele se descobriu sádico.

Sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não pensava. Ouviu o chicote cair no chão; mal notou. Percebia os próprios passos em direção da amazona, mas não sabia por que os dava. Sentiu suas mãos empurrando devagar a cabeça loira para mais perto de si. Não se deu conta de que o fazia; só sabia o que iria acontecer a seguir.

Os lábios de June trabalhavam com suavidade. A língua ajudava lenta e enlouquecedora. E Shun gemia. Gemia para que fosse mais forte. Mais rápido. Para que ele chegasse logo ao ápice. Mas June apenas sugava despreocupadamente, ignorando qualquer súplica. Voltava a ser sádica.

Não por muito tempo. As mãos fortes do cavaleiro de Andrômeda pressionavam impacientemente sua cabeça. Por um instante June pensou se não deveria torturar um pouco mais. Por um instante antes dos lábios voltarem a sugar avidamente; acompanhados pela língua rápida e ansiosa.

Shun não conseguia mais segurar. Gozou ali mesmo sentindo qualquer outro pensamento se esvair. Só havia espaço para o prazer. E nisso a corrente de Andrômeda afrouxava. June viu-se livre e só então notou os hematomas nos pulsos e o sangue que ainda escorria pelo corpo. Ignorava a dor enquanto avançava contra Shun em movimentos sensuais.

O garoto mal havia tido de tempo de pensar no que acontecia quando se viu prensado contra a parede de madeira da cabana enquanto as unha longas da amazona rasgavam sua pele arrancando, além de mais sangue, gritos e gemidos desconexos. Mas ela queria mais.

Em sua cabeça em meio a toda excitação conseguia se formar um conflito: sua ânsia por mais e seu medo de que aquela noite acabasse e no que iria acontecer quando acabasse.

Não conseguiu se conter mais. Suas pernas já estavam presas ao redor da cintura de Shun e as estocadas vieram fortes, enlouquecedoras. O calor na sala se alastrava por todo o corpo da amazona... E o calor era cada vez mais forte... Quando... Parou.

Chegaram ao clímax praticamente juntos e June lentamente soltou suas pernas da cintura do garoto aninhando-se e adormecendo ao lado dele, esperando não ter que acordar para enfrentar o depois...

Mas acordou. Porque é o que sempre acontece. Não importa o quão ruim seja é sempre preciso acordar para um sol indiferente. E não importava quantas vezes June revivesse aquela cena na cabeça desejando que não fosse real... Acontecera.

Selvagem, feroz, cheia de libido e acontecera. Não havia sido como ela esperava. Não havia sido como da primeira. Da primeira vez em que ela se sentira amada. Naquele dia, anos atrás, ela acordava pensando que havia encontrado a pessoa com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida. E encontrara. Mas acordava ao lado dessa mesma pessoa tanto tempo depois sentindo apenas que não devia estar ali.

Era verdade; Shun amava demais. E ainda a amava como a amiga que ela fora na Ilha de Andrômeda. Aquela noite acontecera não apenas para que ele esquecesse as saudades, mas por que era o que ele sabia que June queria. E nesse gesto havia um pouco do Shun que se apaixonara por ela. Mas de resto havia apenas o Shun que agora amava Mime. O Shun que nunca poderia ser seu.

Recolheu as roupas que ainda estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Agora se permitia ser completamente invadida pela dor. A dor do corpo e da alma ferida. Precisava ir embora. Ela o havia encontrado. Era para isso que viera até ali. Se chegava tarde demais, não era culpa dele. As coisas agora teriam que simplesmente seguir seu curso.

A neve ainda caía quando June deixou a cabana. Shun não ficaria sozinho por muito tempo. Em breve Mime chegaria para continuar o trabalho... Era assim que tinha que ser. Suspirou conformista enquanto colocava novamente a máscara, agora com a certeza de que não voltaria a tirá-la.

N/A: oq dizer? faltou coragem pra menage... quem sabe algum dia eu tente... longe de ser uma brastemp, mas aqui o triangulo desafio da mizu, naum sei apareceu SM o bastante, maaas... enfim ando cada vez mais decepcionada com as minhas fics... nunca sai bom... eh sempre mediocre/ruim... crise? pode ateh ser... mas enfim...

qm quiser comentar...

e valeu por betar 2 vezes esse fic, faye, minha beta de plantão XDDD

Lyra


End file.
